List of Weapons
LVL 55 Typhoon Stars : 350 nc LVL 51 Swamp Menace Mace : 300 nc LVL 50 Fiery Meteor Slingshot : 300 nc LVL 49 Swirling Crystal Staff : 64,000 bananas at Brokk's battle shop LVL 46 Great Axe : 250 nc LVL 45 Dragon Mace : Blackflame quest LVL 45 Fists of Terra : 275 nc LVL 44 Fists of Flame : ??? NC LVL 43 Fists of Air : 250 nc LVL 41 Rotten Wood Stick : 33,000 bananas at Brokk's battle shop LVL 40 Super Boom Bomb : crafting recipe (not out yet) LVL 40 Super Stink Bomb : crafting recipe found in driftwood village arena (unless changed?) LVL 39 Magma Blade : 225 nc LVL 35 Poisonus Scorpion Sword : 225 nc LVL 31 Windstorm Stars : 28,000 bananas at Brokk's battle shop LVL 30 Fire Staff : 200 nc LVL 30 Ice Fighter Crossbow : 200 nc LVL 28 Lucky Club : 2012 March membership and now 200 nc LVL 27 Fire Grenade Blaster : 2012 September membership only LVL 26 Daredevil Blaster : 2012 August membership now LVL 25 Cloudburst Bow : 175 nc LVL 25 Major Stink Bomb : crarfting recipe LVL 25 Shadow Fighter Sword : 175 nc LVL 24 Ferocious Fish Blaster : 2012 July membership only LVL 24 Mystic Fartulet : 175 nc LVL 23 Frozen Ice Raider Hammer : 2012 December membership and now 175 nc LVL 23 Grizzly Adventure Axe : 2012 January membership and now in nc mall for 150 nc LVL 22 Silver Air Dragon Staff : 2012 June membership and now in nc mall for 175 nc LVL 21 Buzz Blaster : 150 nc LVL 21 Toxic Voodo Doll Charm : 175 nc LVL 20 Frozen Spitball Launcher : 2013 January membership only LVL 20 Spitball Launcher : 150 nc LVL 20 Stun Flower : Hiding: Secret Messages quest LVL 19 Ghostly Fright Blaster : 2012 October membership only LVL 19 Tribal Warrior Tomahawk: 2012 November membership and now in nc mall for 150 nc LVL 18 Death By Sweets Blaster: 2013 February membership only LVL 18 Water Balloon Poppers: 15 nc, 75 nc for 5 pack LVL 17 Crimson Storm Sword: 175 nc LVL 17 Gorrila Thump Stick: 2012 April membership and now in nc mall for 125 nc LVL 17 Guardian Mace: A Mace in Three Parts quest LVL 17 Rubber Turkey Leg Mace: 150 nc LVL 16 Mighty Burp Can: 175 nc LVL 15 Serrated Swordfish Sword 150 nc LVL 15 Can of Foul Breath: from chest after beating Foulbreath LVL 15 Invisibility Bombs: crafting recipe for 1575 bananas LVL 15 Poison Poppers: 15 nc, 75 nc for 5 pack LVL 15 Woodland Archer Bow: 2012 February membership and now in nc mall for 150 nc LVL 14 Cobra Crossbow: limited time sale only (no longer available) LVL 13 Golden Tornado Stars: The Second Riddle quest LVL 13 Gothic Sword: 2012 April membership and now in nc mall for 150 nc LVL 13 Ice Fighter Throwing Axe: Foulbreath the Troll quest LVL 13 Snake Staff: The Perfumery quest LVL 12 Major Boom Bombs: 15 nc, 75 nc for 5 pack LVL 11 Beetle Launcher: 125 nc LVL 11 Coal Bombs: 150 nc crafting recipe only (no longer available) LVL 10 Cadet Training Sword: Block Out the Monsters quest LVL 10 Candy Cane Slingshot: 125 nc LVL 10 Cyclops Sword: 125 nc LVL 10 Fiery Kernel Blaster: The Kernel Blaster quest LVL 10 Pepper Poppers: 15 nc, 75 nc for 5 pack LVL 10 Stink Bombs: crafting recipe or 350 bananas each LVL 10 Stormy Popper: Clock Tower Square chest (day 2) LVL 9 Snow Poppers: members only chest (Christmas event) or ICEGEAR code LVL 8 Chim Foo Poppers: members only chest (Christmas event only) LVL 8 Dragon Flame Sword: free when meeting Blacktail LVL 8 Fists of Zotan: Thunderbow only LVL 8 Foo Warrior Throwing Stars: free when meeting Grand Master Whisper LVL 8 Frostbite Battle Axe: free when entering Raider Village LVL 8 Mystic Flytrap Staff: free when meeting Mama Babu LVL 8 Sturdy Oak Sword: The Tribe Urns quest LVL 7 Serrated Swordfish Sword: 150 nc LVL 7 Ootu Mystic Poppers: members only chest (Christmas event only) LVL 6 Present Bombs: 15 nc, 75 nc for 5 pack (no longer available) LVL 6 Sensei Star: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles chest (day 3) (no longer available) LVL 5 Beast Bombs: Clock Tower Square chest (day 2) LVL 5 Dragon Bombs: free when log in (no longer available) now 10 nc, 50 nc for 5 pack or WEDIDIT code LVL 5 Minor Mystic Fartulet: 150 nc LVL 5 Super Samurai Spin Sword: Power Ranger Samurai Arena (no longer available) LVL 4 Doom Poppers:free when log in (no longer available) now 5 nc, 25 nc for 5 pack or DOOM code LVL 4 Golden Jackal Staff: Thunderbow only LVL 4 Golden Slingshot: Defeat The Beast quest LVL 3 Boom Bombs: crafting recipe or 5 nc, 25 nc for 5 pack LVL 3 Boom Bow: Thunderbow only LVL 3 Megaforce Dragon Sword: Power Rangers Megaforce Arena LVL 3 Metal Sword: 125 nc LVL 3 Peppermint Poppers: Christmas event crafting recipe (no longer available) LVL 3 Rippin' Rocket Blaster: free when log in (no longer available) LVL 1 Golden Color Tonic: 20 nc, 50 nc for 3 pack LVL 1 Guardian Crest: Looking for Power quest LVL 1 Healing Staff: The Staff of Healing quest LVL 1 Horn of Heroism: A Good Cleaning quest LVL 1 Radioactive Color Tonic: 20 nc, 50 nc for 3 pack LVL 1 Scrying Orb: The Scrying Orb of Master Shade quest LVL 1 Polished Slingshot: NC Mall For Free LVL 1 Thermal Color Tonic: 20 nc, 50 nc for 3 pack LVL 1 Wooden Stick: 100 bananas at Brokk's battle shop LVL 1 Trainer Sword: Earned from A Call To Action quest LVL 1 Trainer Cutlass: Earned from A Call To Action quest LVL 1 Trainer Staff: Earned from A Call To Action quest LVL 1 Trainer Axe: Earned from A Call To Action quest Category:General Information Category:Game Content Category:Weapons